


Ed's Diary

by DrakonLady



Series: Nobody Gonna Stop These Kids- Even If They Blow Up The Moon [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst, Brotherly Love, Diary/Journal, Gen, Kinda, M/M, Sibling Bonding, Triplet AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakonLady/pseuds/DrakonLady
Summary: October 15, 2018Everyone here as similar stories.We all have the same threads that tie together the pattern of the tapestry of our lives.What people don’t grasp is that this is a school, we go to class and have lunch and there are other kids here other than our dorm.Really, I think we’re just being tested like the other kids and teachers might not even be real, like our class is holding our breath waiting for the other shoe to drop and the curtain to fall away.





	Ed's Diary

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this was part of I Gotta a feeling but the sudden tone shift was really abrupt and kinda off putting so now its in a seperat part. Just like always if you want to see a different diary entry or some other characters diary just leave a comment or hmu on tumblr! https://lady-of-the-summer-court.tumblr.com/   
> (serisouly nlease god message me i want more friends and i love requests)

October 14, 2018

 

Ms. Izmui is the one who suggested the journal, but Mr. Hughes is the one who got this for me.

I’m not sure what I should write in here.

 

 October 15, 2018

 

Everyone here as similar stories. Whether it be from Denny’s parents who had so many kids they were happy to send one to a boarding school even on the terms that they may never see their kid again or Livy’s story of parents who wanted to punish her for being too outspoken.

We all have the same threads that tie together the pattern of the tapestry of our lives.

What people don’t grasp is that this is a school, we go to class and have lunch and there are other kids here other than our dorm.

Really, I think we’re just being tested like the other kids and teachers might not even be real, like our class is holding our breath waiting for the other shoe to drop and the curtain to fall away.

 

 October 16, 2018

 

The city is only a thirty-minute drive away from the school. We only go there with the teachers once every six months in separate groups, just to get haircuts and new clothes. It’s pretty fun! We normally also stop to get books and stuff; I got all these cool books on chemistry and stuff.

 

 October 17, 2018

 

I’ve been informed by Ling that we do not have a normal school situation.

He’s the only one here who’s ever actually been to a school. He says that most kids all learn at the same pace and that our age aren’t working on their degrees. He also said most schools don’t have training in fighting and self-defense. Which seems silly to me. Why wouldn’t you have a class for fighting and stuff?

 

 October 18, 2018

 

Should I talk about Ling in here? Or Al and Nina? I mean I’m supposed to talk about important things, right? And my siblings are some of the most important people in my life.

Al is my middle brother he’s smart and he’s the best fighter out of the three of us. He’s the slowest though, it feels really weird to bottle me and my siblings down to these three things of speed intelligence and strength. Cause we all are those and stuff. :/ does that make any sense? Probably not. If I am it's important to remember Nina is the fastest and the second-best fighter but has the worst grades and the least amount of degrees, I have the most but am the worst fighter. I guess we’re all equal in these regards, with strengths and weaknesses.

 

 

 

We all had tests before we got admitted to this school.  When we were told about it I thought it was just gonna be another standardized multiple-choice test. Instead, Al Nina and I were left on an island for a month. It sucked like a lot but like I think if I did it again? I would probably have fun? We had fun near the end of the month anyway.

 

 October 19, 2018

 

I think I used to miss my dad? I don’t anymore don’t get me wrong, he’s an absolute bastard. Al and Nina did though, and I think they spent a long time in each foster home wondering whether the drinking and yelling and sobbing at that bastards house was worse than countless tortures of foster parents.

 

 October 20, 2018

 

I remember meeting Ms. Izumi. I stole bread from some grocery store. Because our foster parents didn’t feed us, and it has been days and the three of us were so hungry. I was caught quickly and well…. I’ve had a lot of guns pointed at me in my life but I think this was the worst time.

 

 October 21, 2018

 

I don’t hate my dad because he hit me. I don’t hate him because he yelled or got drunk. I hate him because he got caught.

 

 October 22, 2018

 

I lost my arm and leg in a foster home. Nina lost her eye and several fingers, and Al has… Other strange things going on.

 

 October 23, 2018

 

The school isn’t that weird, we go to class we have tests we study. Even if Ling tells me that we still do some weird things and that the school is a bit strange, I think it's perfect.

 

 October 24, 2018

 

I suppose there are a few more threads that tie us together. We’re strange, and we needed a family.


End file.
